wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Nightclaws/Deathcaller
Nightclaws= Please do not use her without permission from Nightclaws. History ' Nightclaws father and mother were dragons on two completely sides of the world, her father was a Nightwing prince and advisor and her mother was one of the lowest soldiers in the Seawing army. However when her father went on a diplomatic mission he got caught in a battle between the Seawings and Skywings. During this battle her mother saved him and he eventually fell in love with her and had one dragonet, Nightclaws. When she was hatched her father had a prophecy about her another dragon who later turns out to be Sphinx. Her father stayed with them for a while however eventually his duties in the Nightwing kingdom called him back and Nightclaws was left with her mother Sapphirus. She lived quite a happy life with her mother the next threee years and her father often visited when he could and Nightclaws even helped the Seawing queen sometimes which led to her and her mother living in the Seawing palace. However eventually she discovered she was an animus and this was when her life went completely off track. She used her powers to learn more about the world, to help others and to help herself. And eventually fairly early on she felt in danger so she enchanted herself to no have her soul effected by animus magic and to protect herself when I danger but she messed up on the wording and instead created Deathcaller '''Appearance ' Nightclaws is an elegantly built iridescent blue black Nightwing who would look normal except for the fact that she has light silvery blue gills, black webs between her talons that are covered with silvery blue scales that speckle them, blue silver scales speckling her wings and golden eyes flecked with brown and orange. She is often seen wear a set of silver snake jewelry with ruby eyes though no one is sure why she likes it so much except for her if course. Her head is fairly long though not very wide or tall and her neck is long and elegant giving her the look of being very well put together minus the fact that she has random silver gills. Her tail is a more Nightwing like tail however she is missing the tip of it due to a fight that happened when she was in her Deathcaller form. '''Personality Nightclaws is the kind of dragon who wants to get things done and always wants to be correct. She also a goal focused dragon who will do anything to reach her goals. However as shown in many cases she also cares about others and protects her friends. She is also fairly organized and a careful planner for a dragon with two personalities. However she also has a hard time focusing on what other dragons are saying and trying to find other dragons interesting. The problem is that due to an animus enchantment she becomes somewhat similar to an animus who has lost her soul but only is like this for a short time and only if she is angry or in danger. Abilities ''' Nightclaws is an animus dragon. Many think this is why she is so angry and goal obsessed, but when someone says that she immediately answers, no way and then attacks them.Nightclaws is also a mind reader. When she has the chance she usually tries to steal dragons ideas for new spell. And convince them to do things for her. Nightclaws can also breath underwater an ability that she inherited from her Seawing mother. '''The Prophecy about Nightclaws Child of day, Child of night. Daughter of the sea and the night, son of the sand and the sky. Enemies or friends, heroes or villains. Both destinies entwined, but constantly changing. The two must meet and decide their fate. Animus enchantments A random ordinary snowball ' * One of Nightclaws first enchantments was a small snowball that she had enchanted so that when she awakened it it would grow into a serpent. '''Silver Snake Necklace ' * Enchanted so that it come to life and allow Nightclaws to see through its eyes. 'Queen Oceanum ' * Enchanted so that she can only be killed during a challenge or due to disease 'Nightclaws ' * This was the enchantment that backfired most. It was an enchantment to make her protect herself whenever in danger however this resulted in a second personality named Deathcaller. '''A Silver Sword *She enchanted this sword so that it would let the holder see any current danger to him or her. Nightclaw's Friends, Family and Allies * Sapphirus: is her mother and one of the most important people in the world to Nightclaws. * Wolfpack: they have to rocky of a relationship to be called allies or friends however he is her father. * ------ Moonflower------: Moonflower is her half sister and one of the dragons that Nightclaws trusts most. * Tethys: is her aunt and cannot really be counted as an ally because she does not really have a good relationship with Nightclaws. *Sphinx: Sphinx is one of Nightclaws closest friends and one of the dragons who wants Deathcaller gone the most *Iceburn the Icewing/Skywing (Updated): Iceburn and Nightclaws have a relationship that is so difficult to describe that most give up trying, including me. *Slopstorm: Slopstorm and Nightclaws have a weird relationship as well it is kind of confusing, so I am not describing it either. Trivia * Nightclaws was originally not going to be a Nightwing/Seawing hybrid or any type of Wings of Fire dragon however the series that NightclawstheNightwing was writing failed she decided to make her a Wings of Fire OC. * Nightclaws was originally going to be an evil queen who wanted to take over the world however she was changed to a princess because NightclawstheNightwing decided that she would be a better character that way. Gallery |-|Deathcaller= 'Personality' Deathcaller is highly intelligent near genius level dragon however she is also very angry. She is very angry and an evil dragon. She can be quite a jerk and cruel to other dragons when they anger her. She also is a murderer and hates when dragons do not obey her. 'Appearance' Deathcaller looks very similar to Nightclaws however she takes on a tinge of red to all of her scales and her eyes turn bright red. To add to this she becomes larger and more muscular and her spikes spike up much more. 'Trivia' * Deathcaller was originally going to be called Serpentstail, Regina or Deathwielder. However Deathwielder seemed like copyright and Regina did too. |-|Hopebringer= Description ''' Hopebringer is a small white dragoness who looks a lot like Nightclaws minus the fact that she has no gills and Icewing like horns. '''Personality Hopebringer is a mainly calm and quiet dragoness who tries to help others. She is fairly organized and will talk to any dragons around her. |-|Transformation= Details Nightclaws is not a dragon who just decided on day “Hey let’s go make a second personality that would be fun,” no she was just trying to protect herself, she felt that she was in danger and tried to protect herself, and she did, she created Deathcaller, a dragon who does not care who gets hurt, unless it is her. However Hopebringer was something that Deathcaller accidentally did. Important Information *This transformation happens almost immediately and shows no signs. *Nightclaws cannot remember anything Deathcaller does but Deathcaller can remember what Nightclaws did. *The transformation from Nightclaws to Deathcaller happens if she gets angry or scared. *Hopebringer can only come into existence if Deathcaller gets injured. *Hopebringer has all of Nightclaws and Deathcaller’s memories however neither can remember anything that happens when she is around. |-|Queen Nightclaws= Category:Characters Category:SeaWings Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:Status (Royalty) Category:NightWings Category:Animus Category:Animus Enchanted Category:Content (NightclawstheNightwing)